Revelations
by carinims01
Summary: One-Shot...Morgana learns from Mordred Emrys' true identity and takes it upon herself to reveal his secret to everyone. What will happen? And how will Merlin pull through this one? Set after S4. Reveal fic! NO SLASH!


**Hey! Look, I wrote a one-shot! YAY! honestly...this idea has been killing me for the past few weeks, and completely jumped me last night...so i had to write it! I just got done with a six-day Merlin marathon (just got my dad into it, and we watched all 4 seasons for his sake) but this was one of the ways i hope the reveal happens! I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin**

**Now...without further ado...I give you...this story...:D**

* * *

"I have to go see Alvarr." Mordred said, flicking his green hood over his jet black hair.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Morgana replied, calmly. Now that Mordred was here, everything would be alright, he would help, and Emrys would be defeated.

Mordred had been here for a little over two days. He had come when he heard about Morgana's plight. Mordred had sought her out using telepathy and they had teamed up. It wasn't hard, they were friends, and now they had a common goal. Emrys.

Morgana had told Mordred about him, that he was prophesied to be her doom, her downfall. Mordred hadn't taken that very well, his magic breaking a mirror in Morgana's small hovel of a home. So they had decided to attack him before he could do any harm to Morgana.

"Remember not to underestimate Emrys, Morgana...he is powerful.'

"He might be, but he's only an old man."

_Old man?_ Mordred thought, _what is she talking about?_ Merlin was Emrys, and that meant...that meant that Morgana didn't even know the true identity of the man they were going after.

"Morgana...do you know who Emrys is?" Mordred asked cautiously. He didn't want to sound patronizing and make her angry, but he had to find out, and doing it slowly was the best way.

"Of course I know who Emrys is!" Morgana said. She was slightly offended that Mordred thought she didn't even know her worst enemy.

"Then you know he lives in the castle...in Camelot?" Mordred said. He couldn't believe this hadn't come up in the planning stages. Morgana had just trusted Mordred to lead her to Emrys when she didn't even know his true identity.

"_What?_ Impossible! Arthur would never allow it!" Morgana spat. Surely, no sorcerer would dare live in Camelot. True, Arthur had been more lenient towards those with magic, but still! Just the thought of one of their own _living_ in Camelot was preposterous! Morgana had assumed that Emrys lived in some sort of hovel like she did somewhere, not right under the king's nose!

"He doesn't know Morgana. Emrys has been protecting him and Camelot from right under their noses, and no one knows his true identity. Well...except for the Druids"

"Then what _is_ his true identity?" Morgana asked. Her eyes were already full of hate, her curly black hair whipping when she shook her head. She couldn't believe Arthur could be so blind. She couldn't believe anyone could be so blind!

"Morgana," Mordred started slowly, "Merlin is Emrys."

Yep, that did it. Morgana yelled '_what?'_ and every piece of glass in the room shattered, Mordred putting up a purple and gold shield to protect the pair from the flying glass. After the glass had stopped flying, Mordred eyes flashed gold as every piece of glass went back to its rightful place, recreating glasses and jars and windows.

"Merlin is Emrys, Morgana. I thought you knew this."

"N-no, that doesn't make sense. Why? _Why?_" Morgana was pacing and grasping for straws, she didn't understand any of this and this new revelation was just infuriating.

"Nevertheless, Morgana, it's the truth." Mordred said. He watch as Morgana stopped pacing, closed her eyes, and swallowed heavily, accepting it as truth.

"I have to go, Alvarr is expecting me." Morgana nodded as she breathed out, trying to calm her aching head and rapid pulse.

"Goodbye, I shall see you later." Morgana replied. Mordred nodded, his pale face cast in shadows beneath his green hood. Morgana watched as he crossed the floor and walked out the door, towards his horse. She heard him gallop away and was left with her own thoughts.

And those thought were of Emrys.

Of Merlin

Merlin Emrys.

It made sense now...why Emrys was protecting Camelot. But it didn't. Why would he protect the very city that would see him dead? Because it's his home, and his friends are there. But why would he _protect_ the very city that would see him dead for using magic? That was the big questions. Why would Merlin protect them with magic? Arthur was against magic, hated it, so why would Merlin protect the very person who would order his execution if he ever found out?

Well, Morgana didn't have any objections to taking a little trip to find the answers to her questions. Her night black hair whipped and jars rocked on the shelf as she began chanting a transporting spell.

* * *

Arthur was planning something. Merlin didn't know what, but he knew Arthur was planning something. Merlin had been cleaning Arthur's chainmail when the page had arrived; telling him the Arthur requested his presence in the council chambers. So that's where he was headed now.

He turned the corner and as usual saw two guards standing by the doors. He walked up to them, his red neckerchief bouncing against his blue shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow from when he'd been polishing Arthur's armor, and with how hot it was around the castle this time of year anyway, Merlin hadn't seen any reason to roll them down.

As he approached the door, the guards opened them, allowing him to enter. Merlin saw that the room was already packed; council members lined the pillars and servants lined the walls, chatting amongst themselves. He saw the Knights of the Round Table standing off to the left of Arthur. They all had curious expressions on their faces, so Merlin guessed they didn't know what this was about either.

Merlin looked straight ahead to the King in question. He was smiling like an idiot, chatting with his wife, Gwen, who was also smiling widely. So Merlin guessed he had told her...he just hadn't felt the need to tell anyone else.

He spotted Gaius standing next to a pillar on Merlin right, talking to Geoffrey of Monmouth, the council member who ran the library. Merlin walked in that direction, stopping when he reached Gaius. The elderly man turned towards his young ward, his white hair brushing back as he looked slightly up.

"Do you what this is about?" Merlin asked, if anyone else knew, Gaius would.

"No, I thought you might." Gaius answered, equally perplexed. "It looks like he's going to make an official announcement."

"Well, he never mentioned anything to me." Arthur always told him when something was happening, so why didn't he now?

Just when Gaius was about to say something back to Merlin, Arthur stood up from his throne, holding Gwen's hand as she too stood.

Both of them were dressed for the occasion, Arthur wearing chainmail, his red dragon crested cape and his slightly dulled golden crown set against his blond head, Gwen herself wearing a deep purple dress with lavender trim and wearing her own decorative crown ,which was embedded with purple jewels. This had obviously been planned. And Merlin had obviously heard none of it. _Great!_

Everyone turned their attention towards the royal couple, all eyes curious.

"I have an announcement to make." Arthur started.

_Obviously._ Merlin thought, why else would they be here?

"I'm making a change in the laws."

This perked Merlin up. These things were usually discussed at council meeting, but apparently none of the councilors knew, not even Gaius, so Merlin had to wonder what in the world was going on?

"It's a rather dramatic change, and I apologize for not approaching any of you." Arthur said this while glancing at Merlin and catching his curious blue eyes. "Rest assured that I had been thinking about this for quite some time now. I've discussed it at length with my wife, and feel as though I am making the right decision."

Merlin thought back to all the times he had caught Arthur staring off into space the last few weeks. It had looked like he had been thinking of something, but then it was Arthur, he was probably just thinking of when he could go hunting next.

Then Merlin had thought of all the things Arthur could mean by 'dramatic change.'

_Maybe the servants will have more time off._ Merlin thought. Now that _would_ be a dramatic change, one that Merlin would welcome with open arms.

"So," Arthur began, glancing at his wife who smiled back reassuringly, "I hereby abolish the outlawing magic. Magic is to now be legal so long as used for just purposes. Magic users are to be welcomed into the kingdom, shown the respect they deserve, and judged by the same laws as everyone else."

Merlin jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

_What!_

Magic was legal.

Merlin still couldn't grasp it. His mind was bouncing around Arthur's words but not grabbing hold. His mind floundered as his eyes widened. He felt his throat close up in shock. His mouth hung open as he gaped at the King. Blood pounded in his ears, but he could still everyone else's shocked gasps as well.

"But Your Majesty-," one of the council members started. He was cut off as Arthur raised his hand.

"As I said, I've been thinking of this for several weeks, months if truth be told. I've considered it carefully."

_Months? Then _why _haven't I heard anything?_ Merlin thought. Arthur never brought up anything about magic, so why now?

"Why, sire?" Another council member asked. Merlin didn't turn to see who it was, he was still trying to compose himself and get over the surprise.

Arthur didn't stop him asking that questions. Not only did he not have time, the question being so short, but he welcomed it. He had to make them understand why he was doing this.

"All of you remember how we retook Camelot a few months ago, that when we faced Morgana she couldn't use her magic? Well, I could come up with only one explanation as to why that might be. Magic. Someone had been helping us, Camelot to defeat her enemies. And there have been many more times in the past where we have achieved victory with no explanation." Arthur explained.

"What sorcerer would help us, sire?" Someone asked. Merlin thought it was a council member names Benjamin, but he didn't take the time to turn his head, he was trying to regulate his breathing.

_Well, me._ Merlin thought, silently answering the question. Merlin took one last deep breath, composing himself, now he was hanging on the King's every word, his hands folded tensely in front of him.

"I had wondered the same thing, so I did a little research with the assistance of Geoffrey of Monmouth." Arthur said. He thought this was going very well so far. He honestly had thought there would be more of a stir-up, but this was actually going pretty well.

Gwen thought the same thing as she looked over the crowd. Everyone had shocked faces, yes, but no one was screaming in fear, or immediately shooting down his idea. The Knights looked keenly interested, Merlin looked a bit pale, but otherwise curious, if not shell-shocked. Gaius looked same as usual, completely composed, but there was a glint of surprise and anticipation in his eyes that gave him away.

Merlin looked towards Geoffrey, still standing on Gaius' other side. He was smiling like an idiot, so at least _he_ had known.

Arthur continued, "Geoffrey showed me a particular prophecy that is held very highly amongst the Druids. It is a prophecy that foretells of a sorcerer named Emrys, who would protect the Once and Future King as well as Camelot, and that this sorcerer is supposed to be the most powerful magic user to ever live."

Merlin blushed a little at that.

"And you believe that you are this Once and Future King?" A council member asked. It was one of the less like ones that Merlin never really cared for.

"Yes, I do. I actually began thinking of it when a friend called me the title, right before we retook Camelot." Arthur said, glancing at the still pale Merlin. "Then with further research, I found that Emrys is supposed to protect the Once and Future King, and he has certainly been protecting me."

Merlin hung on his every word, playing them over is his head. The King didn't _sound_ like he was joking, his face was serious. He really did believe that Emrys had been protecting him. Merlin couldn't have ever wished for more.

"Wasn't Emrys the sorcerer that killed your father?"

And Merlin's heart sunk. He looked at his dirty boots on the floor. He still felt guilty and blamed himself for King Uther's death, he should have known that there was a necklace around Uther's neck, he should have sensed it. Merlin remembered that after the King's death, they'd had to inform the court, a not too very happy court that hadn't been informed of Arthur decision to use magic to heal his father.

"I don't believe it was Emrys that killed my father." Arthur stated.

Merlin's head whipped up at that._ What?_

Arthur continued. "Gaius the Court Physician informed me of a charm that had been placed around the King's neck that would have undone any healing magic Emrys tried. Instead, it would have undone such magic and kill him."

Merlin looked towards Gaius, whose face was a mixture of surprise and recognition.

Gaius remembered when Arthur had approached him in his chambers a few weeks ago, asking about the spell that Emrys had used to heal his father. He explained the necklace, and that he suspected it was Morgana and Agravaine's doing. But he didn't think it would lead to anything, much less Arthur legalizing magic!

The court started mumbling amongst themselves about it, the Knights doing the same. This was so much information. Arthur raised his hand to silence them all and continue just as they heard two loud bangs against the large council doors.

All eyes turned as the council doors swung open in a violent wind, slamming against the stone behind them, making everyone's hair fly in every direction. Merlin squinted his eyes as the dust settled. He looked at the entrance, and on either side of the doors was an unconscious guard. In between the two guards was the sorceress that has blown the doors open wide. She always did like dramatic entrances.

Morgana.

Everyone gasped as she walked in regally. Council members and servants sought refuge behind the tall pillars, but most just left out the back entrance, yelling and screaming in fright.

She was wearing her usual large black cloak, a large belt hugging her middle. The hood was down, revealing a mass of black, curly hair. Her pale purple eye shadow added some color to her pale face, her green eyes held hate as she glared around the room. Her gaze settled on Merlin before turning back to Arthur.

The Knights all drew their sword as two guards closest to Morgana rushed her. She tilted her chin up a little as her eyes flashed gold, sending both soldiers flying backwards into the pillars. They hit them, their armour making a resonation crack sound, before they fell to the floor, slumped against the pillars unconscious.

The Knights all rushed forward, swords in hand when Morgana's eyes flashed golden again.

They stopped. In fact, everyone stopped; stopped yelling, stopped cowering behind pillars, stopped _moving_ altogether. There wasn't anything to suggest that magic was used. There was no glowing light, no faint haze in the air, nothing.

Merlin tried to move, and found he could. So his magic was protecting him, well. For now though, he would stay in character, stay still, no matter how much he hated it.

Merlin looked around, only moving his eyes, not his whole head and found that everyone else could do the same. He watched as wide eyes roved the room, looking around. Gwen looked scared, but she also held the same fight in her eyes she always did. Arthur looked much the same, though there was also a healthy amount of hate in his eyes. So Merlin guessed that everyone was still conscious, _aware_, and just not able to _physically _move.

Morgana looked hatefully at the King and Queen, glaring at them both.

"Please," she said teasingly, her eyes narrowed. "Sit down."

She raised her hand, palm flat and facing the ground, and then brought it down, her eyes flashing the color gold. Arthur and Gwen both came down with the hand, both sitting in their respective thrones.

If he could Arthur would have gasped as he sat down. He was worried about what could happen. If Morgana had control over them...

Gwen's eyes widened as she sat. She could only hope that Emrys would come to their rescue like he had so many other times.

_So she can control them. Wonderful. _The situation was getting worse and worse and Merlin knew he'd have to intervene soon.

Morgana raised her arm again, this time palm facing the charging Knights Her eyes changed color as they started moving. Like time had been reversed, their swords returned to their respective scabbards as the Knights walked backwards to their previous position. Merlin was sure that their time hadn't been reversed, only their movements, so they were still aware of what was happening. Gwaine was glaring daggers at Morgana.

_If looks could kill._ Merlin thought.

"Don't worry about me," Morgana started. "I'm just looking for someone."

She glanced around the room, reaching out with her magic.

"You might have heard of him," she continued, inspecting her chipped nails.

Then she looked back at Arthur.

"His name is Emrys."

If this situation wasn't to grave, Merlin might have laughed. It was just like Morgana to crash the announcement of the legalization of magic _because_ of Emrys, and have no idea about any of it.

_At least she doesn't know who Emrys is._ Merlin said to himself.

Arthur looked kind of smug. Yes, he knew about Emrys, of course he did. Morgana was so out of the loop. Well, it's her fault for not placing another spy in the castle, not that she'd be able to, anyways.

Then Merlin felt it, Morgana's magic, reaching out.

_I know who you are Emrys. _Morgana called out telepathically.

Gaius shot Merlin a worried look. By the look on his face Merlin knew he wasn't the only one who heard Morgana, they had all heard her. Everyone.

Okay, so maybe she did know who Emrys was. Maybe. She could have just been playing with him...right?

Morgana looked back at the still frozen form of Arthur. "So dear brother," she said playfully, almost mockingly, "Did you know that there's a sorcerer living in Camelot? That Emrys, is living right under your nose?"

_What?_ Arthur thought. He thought Emrys lived in that shack that Merlin had led him to before. But living in the palace? Was he crazy?

She looked around, looking at no one in particular.

"Emrys, come out, come out wherever you are." Morgana cooed.

_She's playing with me._ Merlin thought. _She's waiting for me to reveal myself._

Morgana was growing impatient, everyone could see that. So where was Emrys?

"Or do you need a little persuasion?" She hissed. Her eyes flashed gold as she yelled "Astrice!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched Morgana hold out her arm and excrete magic from her open palm. A flowing stream of gold and green magic went flying towards Arthur and Gwen, both still frozen in their seats.

That did it. Merlin stopped pretending to be frozen and ran in front of the magical stream, conjuring up a transparent magical shield that glowed slightly golden with blue wisps flying around.

Merlin braced his bare forearm and bent his knees slightly as the shield expanded. Morgana's magic hit it in the center, forcing Merlin to slide a few steps back, grunting with effort. Some of Morgana's magic forced its way through the shield, burning his bare right forearm, singing the hair on it and making him gasp.

He could almost hear shouts of surprise from everyone still frozen, could almost feel their eyes widening as Morgana stared on with delight. But Merlin didn't look around though, he stayed focused on Morgana.

Morgana lowered her arm, letting the flow of magic stop as she smirked. Merlin let his shield fall, his arm stinging, and the hair slightly smoking from being burnt. It was a good thing he'd left his sleeves rolled up, or the material probably would have caught fire. He'd deal with that later; right now he needed to worry about Morgana.

"What do you want Morgana?" Merlin said, his voice was tense and low. He _had_ just revealed himself in front of _everyone;_ he had every reason to be tense and nervous.

Morgana just smirked as she narrowed her eyes. "Nothing, I just thought it would be fun to reveal your biggest secret." She laughed loudly, almost sadistically.

Merlin glared at her, this was _fun_ to her? He always knew that he'd have to reveal himself sometime, probably soon considering what Arthur just announced, but he hadn't thought of it coming out like this. Not in a million years. He'd always thought he'd be in control of the situation, that he'd tell everyone willingly without being forced into it like he was now.

"Great, then leave." Merlin said darkly. There really wasn't anything else to say, he just wanted her gone.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. It looks like you have enough to deal with at the moment." Morgana smirked, looking behind Merlin. "We will meet again though...soon. And you won't win."

Morgana started yelling a transporting spell, the strong winds making everyone squint. Merlin covered his eyes with his left arm, the one that hadn't been burnt as he turned away slightly.

The winds died down and Merlin's tunic stopped flowing as it settled against his skin. He looked up to where she had been standing and confirmed that she was gone. She was, and so was her spell. Merlin could see people out of the corner of his eye start to move. He finally turned around, his stomach in a tight knot as he turned to face his king, his best friend.

Morgana had been right about one thing; he did have a lot to deal with. Both the King and Queen, heck, everyone in the room was looking, _staring_ at him incredulously. Most mouths were hanging open as their eyes held fear and awe and complete and _utter_ shock. There was an emotion though that was reserved just for the King, Queen, and the Knights though; betrayal.

Merlin saw it in their eyes and it hit him like a sledgehammer to his gut. He instantly re-lived every lie he'd ever told them, everything he'd ever did behind their backs and that only made the knot in his gut worse. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. He had to stay strong, had to tell them that he was on their side, and explain everything.

Two guards rushed him, grabbing blue material on his shoulder as they grabbed his biceps. One touched his burnt forearm, making him quietly yelp in pain. They forced him to his knees as Arthur stood up quickly. His eyes were hard as he looked down at Merlin about seven feet in front of him, still being held by the two guards.

"Leave us." He said. Everyone looked at him, including Merlin.

"But my lord -," one of the guards started.

"I said leave us." Arthur said again.

The two guards reluctantly let go of Merlin, pushing him slightly as they let go of his tunic. Everyone turned to file out the door.

"Round Table members stay." Arthur corrected.

Everyone else walked out the door, two guards pulling them shut as the Knights walked quietly back to their place by the pillars to the left of Merlin while Gaius stayed by the pillars at Merlin's right. Arthur and Gwen stood in front of their thrones, looking down at the still kneeling Merlin. His head was hung in shame as everyone looked at the defeated warlock.

"Stand up." Arthur said shortly.

Merlin did, not wanting to test his patience as Arthur started walking around. He couldn't stay still, not with everything that was happening. It was taking all of Gwen's self-control not to move herself. This reminded her of what happened when she'd been caught with Lancelot. Not a very good memory, but similar. Arthur was walking around and had the same hurt, betrayed expression on his face.

The knights were all looking on with serious expressions. Leon's eyes darted around the room, patiently waiting for something to happen. Elyan's full lips were set in a slight frown. Percival's eyes were wide. Gwaine's mouth was set in a tense line. He was concerned for his friend. He _had_ just found out his first real friend was a sorcerer, but his arm looked bad and he was worried of what could come from all this.

Gaius looked over at his ward, a sad and concerned look on his face. He hadn't thought Merlin's secret would come out so soon, or so dramatically. He didn't know how this would turn out. Arthur _had_ just legalized magic though, right? It was true, but that didn't make up for the years of lies that Merlin had been forced to tell.

"So you're Emrys?" Arthur said. He was still pacing with his hands in his hips. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed sadness.

"That's what the Druids call me." Merlin answered quietly, his voice cracking. You almost couldn't hear him, but with the complete silence that elapsed, his quiet words echoed off the walls.

"Have you always known?" Guinevere asked. Arthur looked like he was still too shocked to say much more.

Merlin raised his head, allowing Gwen to see his eyes. They were red-rimmed and sad, full of desperation, the need for forgiveness, the need for them to understand.

"No," he began. He swallowed hard against the large lump in his throat. "I only found out a few years ago. Mordred, the Druid boy called me that for the first time when we rescued him."

Gwen nodded, she remembered Mordred. Arthur had told her his name after he'd returned from their final rescue of him. He'd been badly injured and Merlin had barged into Morgana's chambers with the small boy standing limply beside him.

"How long have you had magic?" Arthur asked quietly. He was standing a few feet behind Merlin, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I was_ born_ with magic. I could move things before I could even talk, but I didn't actually start_ studying_ magic until I came to Camelot."

There was no way that Merlin, of all people, was born with magic. No way. And studying it _in_ Camelot...was he suicidal?

"That's impossible; no one is_ born_ with magic." Arthur stated. There was no way someone could be born with it, you have to study...for years...right?

"It's true, my lord." Gaius said. "Merlin is a question that has never been posed. He was indeed born with it, even though it's never been heard of before."

Merlin smiled softly as Gaius restated the words he'd told Merlin years ago. Oh, that was so long ago.

Arthur turned to face Gaius. _Of course he knew. _Arthur thought. _Merlin does _live_ with him._

Gaius continued. "Merlin saved my life the first day we met, he had just seen someone executed for using magic, but he didn't hesitate to save me."

Merlin looked gratefully at his guardian and surrogate father.

Arthur looked at the two, Gaius' face and Merlin's back. He nodded, accepting what Gaius said and tucking the knowledge away for later. He walked to stand by his wife who was fiddling with her hands, to stand in front of Merlin, his best friend, the sorcerer.

"But how are_ you_ Emrys?" Arthur asked. "He was a doddery old man."

Merlin chuckled a bit despite himself. "Ageing spell."

Arthur rolled his eyes as the Knights smiled a bit. The tension drained from the room as Arthur smiled a little as well. "Of course. I _knew_ those eyes were familiar."

Merlin's heart lifted. Maybe they'd get through this alright.

"Do you have any other secrets I should know about?" Arthur asked. He didn't look mad, just genuinely curious.

"I'm the last Dragonlord." Merlin stated plainly. He didn't want to keep anymore secrets.

Everyone looked at Merlin when he said that. Arthur's eyes grew wide.

"But Balinor -."

"-was my father." Merlin finished.

Arthur's eyes grew bigger, so did Gwen's and Leon's. They were the only three that had been there when the dragon attacked, who knew who Balinor was.

"Merlin, I am so sorry." Arthur said softly.

Merlin just waved his hand. "It's fine, you didn't know."

Arthur shut up after that for loss of words. What do you say to someone you told 'no man is worth your tears' when it had secretly been his_ father_ dying in his arms?

Instead he went for a change of subject. He walked up to Merlin, right in front of him and grabbed for his arm. Arthur slowly lifted Merlin's right arm, holding his hand and his elbow, inspecting the damage on his forearm.

Merlin was watching Arthur's face, judging his reaction. What was he doing? Merlin thought he was taking this all _very_ well. Merlin had expected shouting and yelling and cursing and long arguments. This was just...too good to be true.

"Can't you heal yourself?" Arthur asked plainly. Merlin's arm did look pretty bad. It was a bright red with purple in the center. It looked rough and smooth at the same time, and Arthur couldn't find any of the hair that had been there before on the long limb.

Merlin cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "You _want_ me to use magic?"

"Well, I did just _legalize_ magic didn't I?" Arthur replied, nonchalantly, still inspecting Merlin's arm.

"Um, yeah?"

"So...can you heal it? I mean, you are supposed to be the most powerful warlock ever, right?" Arthur joked.

Arthur joked. Arthur was joking around. Now. Here. When Merlin's secret had just been found out. This was incredible.

"Yeah..."

"So heal yourself, you idiot." Arthur said smiling.

You Idiot. Those were the best words Merlin had heard all day. He looked around to find everyone's eyes on him, genuine curiosity shining in them. He looked at Gaius who gave a reassuring nod, smiling.

Merlin turned to look Arthur in the face. He was still smirking, challenging Merlin to do it, but in a good way. A way that showed Merlin he could be himself around them. And it was wonderful.

He gently took his arm out of Arthur grasp, head still cocked to the side. Arthur put his arms at his side, eyes on Merlin's smirking face and wounded arm.

"_Sana adolebit omnino_" Merlin said.

His handsome blue eyes changed to a glorious gold, magic swirling around his black pupils as he uttered the healing spell. The watching group barely even breathed as they watched as transparent blue and gold wisps escape from Merlin's skin, blanketing Merlin's injured arm, each color weaving in and out from each other, combining then separating once more. They watched as the large purple bruise and red welt on his arm disappeared slowly and new black hair sprouted from his pores to match his other arm. Then the gold and blue strands dissipated, leaving behind Merlin's healed arm and an astonished group onlookers.

The Knights all had wide eyes and all came closer to watch. Gwaine was the closest and put a proud hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin gave him an appreciative grin, his eyes shining.

"That...was amazing." Gwen said. She took a few steps to stand in front of Merlin, her purple dress trailing behind her. She grabbed his now healed arm and inspecting it. It looked like it had never been burnt, his pale skin the exact same as his other arm. They even had the same amount of hair on them.

Merlin smiled at her expression, she looked completely amazed.

"Thanks." Merlin answered sincerely. He was so amazingly happy that his secret was finally out. He felt so..._free_. It was more than he ever dared dream of.

"How about we get some lunch and you can tell us all about...this?" Arthur said, waving his hand around Merlin's arm. Merlin knew what he meant, just as everyone else did. Arthur meant his magic. He wanted to sit down and discuss Merlin's magic. Listen to Merlin tell his tales. If Merlin could smile anymore, he would.

"Sounds great!" Merlin answered.

"Oh, and there is a new job open...if you want it." Arthur said cautiously. He hadn't brought this up while everyone was here; there hadn't been time before Morgana barged in.

Merlin gave him skeptical look, his confused eyes saying everything. Arthur started pacing next to Merlin, arms at his sides, making hand gestures while he talked.

"Well, I thought that since I was bringing back magic, I would need to bring back the position of Court Sorcerer. I was going to ask Gaius where to find Emrys after the announcement was made, but then I found out that you were Emrys, quite dramatically by the way, so now I'm asking you. Do you want the job?" Arthur was rambling, but everyone in the room understood every word he was saying.

"You want me...to be Court Sorcerer?" Merlin said. His voice was thick with emotion as he swallowed past the emotional lump in his throat. He hadn't felt this happy since he'd hatched Aithusa.

"Well...if you'll take the job -" Arthur started. He was stopped as two surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around him. Merlin's arms.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him tightly back. He could only imagine what Merlin was going through. His biggest secret had been revealed, and he had to wait to be judged based on it. Arthur had seen the look on Merlin's face when his magic was first revealed, when the guards grabbed him; desperation, fear, anxiety, depression, loss, the_ need_ to be understood, heard. And Arthur never, _never_ wanted to see that look on Merlin's, his best friend's, face again.

Merlin pulled back, his eyes full of joyous tears, though none fell. Arthur's eyes felt equally moist.

"Y-yes." Merlin said.

Arthur first had to remember what Merlin was saying yes to first. Then he grinned widely, focusing only on Merlin's joyful face.

"Well, I just have to get the west tower cleared out, and you can take that. It's still very close to Gaius' chambers. And then I'll just have the cloak laundered, then it's yours."

"Cloak?"

"Oh, you'll love it, its deep blue with a gold Pendragon crest on one side. I'll just fix it up especially for you." Gwen answered, taking Merlin's slim hand in hers.

Merlin looked down on her face, smiling like an idiot, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Gwen."

"No Merlin. Thank you. You must have done so much without us even knowing."

"Yes, getting to that." Arthur said. "Elyan, why don't you tell a servant to have the kitchens prepare lunch for everyone. Have them deliver it here. Percival, Gwaine, Leon, could you guys pull the Round Table over?"

Elyan went out into the hallway, passed on the message to the guard, and then came back in.

The other three knights were walking over to the big, stone table that usually took ten guards to move.

"Here." Merlin said. Everyone looked at him, smiling, suddenly remembering that he could do it without moving a muscle.

Merlin raised his hand, his eyes sparkling gold as he navigated the circular table to the center of the room. When it reached its destination, Merlin put down his hand, and his eyes returned back to their usual cerulean blue.

Gwen gave Merlin's hand a squeeze as she laughed. Everyone else laughed with her, including Merlin. It was just so utterly ridiculous, it was amazing.

Everyone sat down in their places, Merlin at Arthur's right, and Guinevere on his left. It was the same places they had sat at the first time they had discovered the table.

"Arthur, you should know," Merlin began, "I have made many mistakes, done things -"

He was cut off by Arthur.

"Merlin, I know. Everyone makes mistakes, no one's perfect, not even Emrys," he said soothingly. Merlin smiled.

And in that moment, as Merlin began his tale, he knew one thing. It was something he'd always dreamed of, hoped for, and now it was happening.

In that moment, Merlin _knew_...everything would be alright.

* * *

**Did you like it? I think this might be how Morgana finds out, through Mordred, bc he is coming back to be a major player in S5 and he's the only bad guy that knows Emrys' true identity...;D It took me all day to type it, so PLEASE REVEIW! :D Does anyone think I should write a sequel...I wasn't sure...suggestions are always welcome! :D **

**for the spells..._Astrice_ was just off the Merlin wiki...the healing spell Merlin used was my own..Google translate from english to latin...it literally means 'heal burn completely' :D**

**so thanks for reading! reviews are welcome and so are ideas for a sequel! :D**


End file.
